Posesión
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Shikamaru jamás se esperaba dar el mismísimo San Valentín un regalo a su novia; ni siquiera a una mujer. Solo pensó en darle ese detalle especial a Temari esperando que ella lo entendiera. Demonios, que él no era muy expresivo ni romántico tampoco, pero eso era el antecedente del anillo de compromiso. Necesitaba que ella tuviera algo suyo, porque era suya; y él era de ella, claro.


_**Aquí traigo mi drabble de Shikamaru para el reto. Me encantó hacerlo ijw2idjew3ioe.**_

 _ **Este Drabble participa en el reto "Regalo de San Valentín" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Palabras: 500**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

.

.

 **Posesión**

.

.

Se rascó a la nuca —molesto— mientras observaba lo ofrecido en esa tienda. Él jamás había regalado nada a una mujer. Ni siquiera a Ino; demonios, hasta los regalos a su madre se los dejaba a su padre. Y ahora se encontraba —como un verdadero idiota— buscando un regalo para… aquella _problemática_.

Véase, para su novia.

Lo único por lo que se felicitaba era por no decirle nada ni a Ino ni a su madre; Chouji tampoco era bueno en los regalos. Se maldijo, tomando algo parecido a un gorro que estaba decorado con una especie de _pompón_ en la parte superior del mismo. El ver eso le hacía preguntase su utilidad o sentido. Lo dejó en su sitio —no sin resoplar—. Shikamaru buscaba un complemento del regalo en esa feria. Con ella pensaba que un regalo no era suficiente, era _demasiado_ problemática. Se tensó al sentir como alguien chocaba con su espalda. Se giró, observando entonces a la chica que le traía el regalo.

—Gracias, Shiho —tomó la pequeña caja—. Espero que no fuera una molestia.

—No es nada, Shikamaru-San, mi padre lo hizo encantado.

Sonrió y se despidió de ella —quien se fue a toda prisa por motivos… _extraños_ —. Se guardó la cajita en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco. Ahora…

—Vaya… desconocía de tus admiradoras, Shikamaru.

Deseó que aquella voz fuera de cualquier otra persona; ¡hasta de Ino! Simplemente no quería que Temari lo pillara el día de San Valentín con _su_ regalo.

—Shiho no es… —se giró e inmediatamente bufó; a veces, se sentía pequeño ante su mirada, aunque fuera él más alto— solo es mi compañera de trabajo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Temari?

—¿Y tú que crees? Es San Valentín, genio.

—Que problemático…

Él pudo ver la sonrisa de ella, mientras la tomaba de la mano, y maldijo en bajo.

—¿Dónde me llevas, vago?

—Al parque, te daré mi… regalo.

…

Cuando llegaron, Shikamaru sabía de la tensión de ambos. Soltó su mano al llegar al mirador y apartó la mirada de ella —intentando ocultar su sonrojo— mientras le entregaba la pequeña caja. Ella la observó en la mano de él y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Esto…

—Solo ábrelo, mujer.

Temari se mordió el labio, debía estar loca. Abrió la cajita y al ver lo que había dentro casi soltó un taco* —de la impresión, claro—. Agradecía no ver un anillo, pero eso…

—¿Por qué me regalas... _esto_?

—Los chicos siempre queremos demostrar quien es nuestra… _novia_. Al ser mis aros, aunque los haya mandado adecuar a tus orejas, estoy… _satisfecho_ si tú los tienes.

—¿Aunque sean algo único del InoShikaCho?

—Mandaré forjar otros cuando...

—Ya veo —Shikamaru la vio acercarse y pasarle los brazos por el cuello, supo que le había entendido—. Intentaré no destacar demasiado con ellos, señor _posesivo_.

—No soy… Tsk, problemática —concedió al final, cerrando un ojo, pero correspondiendo al beso de ella—. ¿Y mi regalo?

Al observar la sonrisa de ella deseó no haber preguntado.

 _Ella era la posesiva, demonios._

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

.

.

 _ **jhufewedfouheowejofhuie, ok, el final lo dejaré al aire. Aunque para mí es obvio, espero que para vosotros también. Porque sí, todos sabemos que Temari es la posesiva vhfbefijeidjeo. Sorry, me dan feels. Y espero que sea obvio cuando Shikamaru mandara forjar otros aros… sí, cuando nazca Shikadai fjwjdidjwidj:3 Se me hizo gracioso poner al padre de Shiho como el joyero que arreglo los aros a Shikamaru cidhwidjnejwidje. Sorrynotsorry.**_

 _ **Soltó un taco*: Me refiero a cuando alguien dice un insulto. Vamos, un "soltar un taco" en España es como soltar una palabrota, un insulto. O sea es mas sentido coloquial, tipo que dices un "coño", un "joder", o un "mierda".**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
